


wooden secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bottom CC-1010 | Fox, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Office Hand Jobs, Semi-public hand jobs, Top Quinlan Vos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fox was overworked, stressed, and needy. Quinlan Vos loves his boyfriend a lot.Or(Quinlan gives Vox a hand-job under a table.)
Relationships: Quinlan Vos/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	wooden secrets

**Author's Note:**

> no copyright.

Quinlan was well aware that Fox worked way too hard, honestly anybody could realise that; the man was strung up higher than the strings on that instrument Luminara used to play when they were kids. Fox spent more time cooped up in his office than he did with his men; frankly, Quinlan was worried about him.

The amount of times that Quinlan had walked into see Fox either; passed out on his desk, or staring into space with vacant eyes; honestly it was getting concerning. Fox spent so much time in his office alone that Quinlan was getting concerned that the man was either really kriffing depressed, or severely blue-balled; both were as likely as the other. 

It was fortunate that most Senators didn’t stay in the Sentate offices after hours, usually because they left their paperwork to Fox and disappeared; usually he cursed about it but right now, as he’s trying to sneak in through the window? It makes things much easier to do successfully.

“Hey there Foxy!”

“Oh god it’s you.” Comes Fox’s tired voice, but whether that was tired of him, or just in general? That was anyone’s guess. 

“Don’t be like that, you’re excited to see me.”

“I’m also excited at the thought of death, you’re not special

“Okay well.. that was slightly concerning but I’m focusing on the fact that you  _ admitted you’re excited to see me!”  _ Honestly Quinlan took a great amount of joy in annoying people, he got  _ a lot  _ of experience during missions with Obi-Wan as kids; the man was just so easy to piss off.

“What do you want Quinlan?” 

“I just came to check up on you. You haven’t answered my comms.”

“Yeah that’s because I don’t want to talk to you.” Honestly Quinlan would be offended at how  _ rude _ Fox was sometimes, but half the time it was just straight up amusing to listen to. 

“Honestly I’m hurt Foxy, you don’t like talking to me? I thought you  _ loved _ me.”

“You will me with unholy rage.”

Quinlan chuckles, standing up from where he was resting against the window to walk forward, coming to stand just behind Fox’s chair. He grips Fox’s shoulders with his hands, grinning at the full-body jolt his body makes. It had been months of them being together, and he still lost his mind at the slightest form of contact. It was rather endearing.

“You’re working too hand.” Quinlan’s mutters, massaging Fox’s strangely cold shoulders. Fox’s body started going lax, a subconscious reaction to positive affection; seriously more people need to hug this man a lot more.

“I’m working-  _ ah _ \- enough to keep the senate afloat, I have my duties to uphold.”

“They’re working you into an early grave dearheart” The full body flush that took over Fox, skin heating beneath Quinlan’s fingers.

“They’re not, I’m just doing what’s being asked of me.”

“Hm. It’s still not good.”

Usually Quinlan would press the issue, it’s an argument they have regularly; about whether Fox is being too overworked, the man  _ knows  _ that he is, he’s heard him talking to his fellow commanders about it before, but he refuses to admit that to Quinlan. Usually he would press until Fox lost it, but considering what Quinlan is trying to do, that seems like an idea that would absolutely backfire. 

Neither of them say anything after that, Fox goes back to trying to work on his many many forms of paperwork, and Quinlan sulks behind him at the thought of being ignored. 

Eventually he gets bored of inspecting Fox’s never changing office, and begins to get  _ creative _ . He brings his mouth to the back off Fox’s neck, kissing softly and feeling how his necks covers itself in goosebumps in response to the welcomed contact. He kisses the side of the Fox’s throat, tilting his head up for more room; sucking hard enough to leave pale, purple bruises on the column of his throat. 

“What..what are you doing-?”

“Giving you what you deserve.” He states, before tilting Fox’s head up to press kisses to his jaw before finally reaching his lips, sucking shallowly at the bottom one, enjoying the small whimpers that Fox makes. He lightly bites Fox’s bottom lip, before running his tongue over the mark, and slipping his tongue inside. 

“I-  _ kriff,  _ I have paperwork I need to get to.”

“Do you?” Quinlan questions, calloused hands wandering down lower, tightly gripping Fox’s clothed thighs as he leans in closer deeply kiss Fox’s already bruised lips. The paper that Fox was trying to write on are scrucnhed slightly from where Fox has been gripping them intensely. Fox tried to go back to his work, but Quinlan is Quinlan and is having a  _ great _ time.

Quinlan had always enjoyed taunting Fox, enjoyed bringing the man to his limits, and the pulling away, he always enjoyed teasing him until he was red in the face. He rather liked forcing Fox to wait, just drawing it out until was was spread out and  _ begging _ beneath him, knowing that he’s the only one who ever saw Fox like this. 

“P-  _ please  _ Quinlan.” 

Quinlan trailed his hand up Fox’s thigh, slipping it carefully into the tight boxers underneath the black pants. Curling a finger over the head of his cock, nimble fingers carefully twisting and pulling the head. Quinlan enjoys the panting moans Fox releases at the simple contact. 

“Does that feel good, babe?”

“ _ Kriff yes.” _

Quinlan uses one hand to stoke up and down the length of Fox’s cock, the other hand coming to pull and hold Fox’s instinctively closing thighs; gripping it tightly.

“Now now, don't fo disobeying me now; keep your legs open.” Quinlan whispers, a slight growl in his throat.

The hand rubbing Fox’s cock sped up, smearing the steadily leaking pre-cum up and down the hard length. Fox a mess of whines and moans below him, the other man had always been overly sensitive when left alone for two long. He would soon reach his orgasm, and slowly fall into overstimulation, (which Fox denies but Quinlan knows is true.) 

It’s such a shame that Quinlan didn’t have any intention of stopping now. Fox was in for a  _ really  _ long night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’ve sinned everytime I write these oops.
> 
> I don’t know what it is but the few crumbs of this ship I could find on tumblr, have me completely hooked.


End file.
